Symphonia Randomness
by Likana
Summary: These are besicaly random things I came up with friends of mine. Enjoy! R&R -Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of!-
1. Emo Genis

Genis: Raine, why are you playing with my Kendema?  
Raine: Uhh...I'm not.  
Genis: -points to Kendema in Raine's hand-  
Raine: Uhmm...Uhmm...Why are you wearing a dress?!  
Genis: I'm not...I'm wearing my normal clothing...  
Raine: Uhmm...Why is your hair dyed black?!  
Genis: It's white, Raine, just like yours.  
Raine: Uhmm...Why do you have pointy-ish ears?!  
Genis: I'm a half elf, just like you...  
Raine: Why have you gone emo?!  
Genis: ...How did you know?!  
Raine: Presea told me.  
Genis: Waaaah! Presea! You betrayed me!  
Presea: -walks in- I betrayed you?  
Genis: You told Raine I went Emo!  
Presea: I didn't even know.  
Raine: Then..uhmm...Lloyd told me!  
Lloyd: I didn't even know!  
Raine: Kratos?  
Kratos: I just came back into your party because I went back with Cruxius...  
Raine: Regal?!  
Regal: How would I know? I just joined your team, as well.  
Raine: Zelos!  
Zelos: Been too busy.  
Sheena: Yeah, flirting with girls!  
Raine: Sheena! You told me!  
Sheena: How would I know? I've been practicing my summonings.  
Raine: Umm...Umm...Colette!  
Colette: Did what?  
Raine: Told me genis was Emo!  
Colette: Nope, didn't know that...  
Genis: You read my journal, didn't you?!  
Raine: Uhmm...Uhmm...Ahh! Sorry! It was just laying there, I couldn't help it. I-  
Genis: -slap raine-  
Lloyd: Oh my god! Genis slapped Raine, and Raine is usually the one slapping Genis!  
Genis: -goes to a corner, gets into Tear grant's dress, dyes hair black, and slits wrist-  
Presea: -walks over- Genis?  
Genis: What do you want...  
Presea: It's okay to be Emo.  
Genis: -Brightens up-  
Presea: but I liked you better in your normal clothing.  
Genis: -looks around, poofs clothing to normal.-  
Presea: And I liked your hair better white.  
Genis: -takes out spray paint and spray paints it white-  
Presea: -hugs- Better.  
Genis: -blushes-


	2. Tents

Alright...this is...The second part of EMO GENIS!!!

Genis: You know what! I'm going to make..The emo black tent!  
Presea: -Nods- Alright, have fun.  
Genis: -starts building-  
Raine: If you make the Emo Black Tent, then I shall make the Normal People Blue Tent! Colette, bring the sign!  
Colette: -Walking over, trips, sign goes flying-  
Presea: -is hit in the head with sign-  
Raine: Oh my god...-dess!  
Presea: Who are you?Raine: ...Raine?  
Presea: Nice to meet you, Raine. I'm a Taco.  
Colette: Oh no! We've turned Presea into a taco!  
Presea: -walks off- I'm going to make the Taco Tent now...  
Genis: o.o Okay then... -Hides in his Emo Black Tent-  
Raine: Everyone in the Normal People Blue Tent!  
Lloyd: -starts to walk in-  
Raine: Not you, Lloyd, or Zelos. You guys can make your own tent...  
Zelos: Fine!  
Lloyd: We shall make...The Awsome People Yellow Tent!  
Presea: That colour is already taken by my Taco Tent...  
Lloyd: Fine! The Awsome People Red Tent!  
Zelos: Alright, i'm good with that.  
Lloyd: I got the colour because you have red hair and I wear red. Now, let's start building!

Poor Regal was left to be in the cold because he was a convict so he was not normal and he could not make a tent due to his shackles...Poor dude...Oh well! He got to freeze to death! =D That is the end...FOR NOW! MUAHAHAHAAAA!!!!


	3. Regal's Tent

This is..The third part of Emo Genis? o.O

Raine: -Exits Normal Person Blue Tent, sees a white tent- ?  
Genis: -Comes out of his Emo Black Tent, yawns, sees tent- What the...?  
Lloyd: -Comes out of 'Awsome' People Red Tent- What the heck?  
Zelos: -Comes out as well- When did that tent get out?  
Sheena: -Snoring inside Normal People Blue Tent-  
Colette: -Trips out of Normal People Blue Tent- Oops!  
Kratos: -Sitting outside Blue Tent- ...  
Presea: -Walks out of Taco Tent- Oh, look...A White Tent...  
Regal: -Walks out of White Tent-  
Others: o.O?!  
Regal: ...-Looks around- Is there something wrong?  
Raine: Are you the only one in that tent?  
Regal: -Nods-  
Genis: But how...? I mean, your hand cuffed...

_--Flashback--_  
Regal: ...-claps hands awkwardly-  
People: -Come and builds Regal a tent?-

_-End of Flashback-_

Regal: I'd rather you don't ask...  
Others: Hmmm...

So, the group has yet to find out how Regal built a tent xD


	4. Lloyd and the Santoryu Style

Alright, after reading the Tales Of Symphonia Manga I found out why Lloyd fights with two swords. What happens when he finds out Likana fights with the Santoryu style, a style where the swordsman, or swordswoman, uses three swords (A sword in each hand and the other with the hilt in his/her mouth). If you have ever seen One Piece, Roronoa Zolo uses this same sword style. Anywho, I have come up with this one shot for when Lloyd finds out about the Santoryu style and how Likana finds out why Lloyd uses two swords. (In Travles of Lost Symphonia)

Likana: -Walks up to Lloyd after battle- Lloyd?  
Lloyd: Hm?  
Likana: Why do you use two swords?  
Lloyd: Well, think. With one sword you strong, right? So with two swords your strong_er_. I thought about it at school when Proffesor was explaining how if you add an apple you'll have more to eat.  
Likana: Eh...That's it?  
Lloyd: Yeah.  
Likana: Then why didn't you just use three swords? Three times the strength?  
Lloyd: Umm, because I don't have three hands...?  
Likana: For the Santoryu style you also use your mouth to wield a sword.  
Lloyd: Really? Wouldn't that be kinda hard to do?  
Likana: Yeah, kinda. It was hard to learn to hold the sword properly in your mouth and be able to carry the weight, too. Not just that but to endure when ever another weapon hits the sword.  
Lloyd: Whoa, you mean _you_ use the sword style?  
Likana: Yeah...?  
Lloyd: Someone as short as you?!  
Likana: ...

_Smack, smack_

Lloyd & Likana: Oww!  
Lloyd: That hurt...  
Likana: What was that for?!  
Raine: You two were not paying attention durring the lesson.  
Likana: Eh...  
Lloyd: A lesson was going on...?  
Raine: Yes, indeed there was.  
Lloyd & Likana: Oh...


	5. Chain Recation

Alright, here's wqhat happened. For Anime North I had cosplayed Sheena and the boots were not at all comfortable (since I am not used to even a little bit of Heals). As I was getting out of one of the Hotels, I had started a chain reaction thing, so this is what it was xD It may be stupid but my friend thought it was pretty funny x3

If I trip, Sheena dies.  
If Sheena dies, Zelos is sad  
and that makes Lloyd somehow very happy  
which makes Colette really happy in turn and makes her wings pop out.  
After Colette's wings pop out Raine goes all Ruin mode  
which just makes kratos say nothing  
and in turn make Regal say nothing as well  
and somehow Presea is really happy  
which makes Genis happy.

Then Sheena is revived some random way  
and after Sheena is revived Zelos is happy.  
Once Zelos is happy, Lloyd is not at all happy  
which makes Colette sad and makes her wings change colour somehow, do not ask  
which then makes Raine go into a higher level of ruin mode.  
After Raine goes into a higher level of ruin mode Kratos dies of boredom because of it  
and after he dies Regal thinks 'Maybe if I listen I will die of boredom as well and get to see Alicia'  
but then Presea is all so very confused  
which then makes Genis think 'I wonder how I can get Presea to notice me'  
and then I trip and then Sheena dies again and it happens all over again!


End file.
